John Potter and the return of dark forces (The legacy continues)
by Hogwarts publication
Summary: The novel revolves around the return of the dark alliance ...How a human becomes a wizard surprisingly...How will Hermoine and Luna take revenge after the death of Ronald, Neville, Ginny and Harry! ...The marriage of a malfoy and potter first time... .Was Jack Olympus a god?
1. The past & The present

Far back , from the time when harry sends his son Albus potter to hogwarts , the dark magic is willing to have vengence from the potter family , in short.. to kill Albus potter. Albus happily spends his 7 years at hogwarts but in those seven years , he had some problems. The whispering of someone in his head and when he lost his friends in sudden accidents, he felt very nervous and he thought that the dark lord is returning . He tells this to his father . Harry gives him the cloak of invisibility and suddeny the cloak goes missing somewhere in hogwarts. While he finishes his seven years at hogwarts . Headmistress minerva mcgonagall dies and before dying she says something to albus in a private chat : " My son do not be afraid of those whom your father killed". Minerva also gave a gift to albus , She says : "Albus this is my wand , it is the "TRANSFIGURATIVE WAND" , the most powerful wand after the ELDER WAND , you can transfigure anything into any person or vice versa".

After albus leaves hogwarts , outof nowhere the son of voldemort risses, named LORD VENDONIN . Lord Vendonin takes 30 years to be enough powerful to take vengence form the potters. He goes to the house of albus one day and in a gracious fight ginny dies. Harry was not in town. Albus turns ginny into a cat from the wand that minerva gave him. After killing Ginny , Vendonin goes back but he has surely been hurt.

Harry gets informed of this but he never comes back home and is killed by Vendonin. Albus came to knew of this. He wanted to kill vendonin, but hermoine and neville both stop him and say that you can not go there to fight him. After years, Albus sends his son Persivius Potter to school. Albus never listens and goes to fight the the dark lord's son Vendonin. Vendonin however kills albus and his wife and he thinks it is to early to kill Persivius. When hermoine , ron and neville come to know this they now ensure to take special care of Persivius Potter.

Vendonin after the fight goes so weak that the asks for help from Scorpious Malfoy , but he doesnot help and later Scorpious gets killed. Now Vendonin completely shifts his attention from Persivius Potter to Alaska Malfoy. Vendonin now wants revenge from Alaska Malfoy because her father did not help him. Alaska and Persivius both are great friends and are put into Ravenclaw. They both finish there years at hogwarts, now persivius is an auror and Alaska is married to a human (NOT A WIZARD).

The story continues in a flourished way. Persivius and Alaska both now go to fight to LORD VENDONIN and they surely kill Vendonin but they dont know that vendonin has a child and a wife. They go back to their houses. Now the wife of vendonin promises to make her son Spairmot strong enough to finish the potter and malfoy family forever.

Now both persivius and alaska have kids. The intersting thing is, because Alaska was married to a human men so she had a human child. Her son was a very god gifted child as he had powers of breathing underwater, he could resist fire and no damage to his body. Furthermore the son could control the clouds in the sky with his hand and even the wind control was a blessing to him . From this Alaska thanked the god and she just said that from the life of being a wizard , it is much better to be a gifted elementic human. Alaska's husband also had some qualities like these. He could move mountains from place to place and could melt iron by touching it. Alaska's husband name was Jack Olympus.

Alaska named her son John . John grew up to be a very handsome kid and looked as same as draco malfoy. John despite of being so god gifted was a very shy boy and he could not read and write well in the schools in which he was sent. John kept on changing schools but in the end it did not work well. Alaska was very worried.

Alaska was a very good friend of Morrison longbottom(grandson of neville longbottom). The longbottom's were very good at teaching , like muncint(father of morrison) - who was the headmaster of hogwarts at that time , neville who was the ex-headmaster of hogwarts and also luna longbottom , the ex-teacher of charms at hogwarts and so was morrison. Morrison was oneday called by Alaska and was told all the problems that were happening with John.

One day Morrison came to Alaska's house and he met with john and he tried really hard on John but in the final end he just said alaska that John from outside ,morally and powerly human but spiritually and brainingly a wizard and thats because he could not study , read and write. Alaska asked for a solution ,so morrison told her that if he would take him to hogwarts, the ministry of magic would fire him so he said alaskaa that he would be coming to John's place every weak and now he would be teaching him the sujects of hogwarts. Carrying this hope alaska tells morrison that John is a bit elementrically powerfull so be carefull.

This way morrison tests John and he uses the fire spell, water spell and the storm spell on John. He says AGUAMENTI . Morrison does not get hurt and stand still and shockingly says: " Uncle , you're a wizard?

Morrison:" Yeah I am a wizard" Replys schockingly John : "Cool, once more please , i love water" Morrison: " AGUAMENTI" John: "Any other trick, like fire? " Morrison: "Alaska , I am shocked ! Its amazing, lets try the fire spell?" Alaska: " Yeah , even I am stunned" Morrison:"INCENDIO" ( a red flame touches john and passes by ) John: "WOW... Its amazing " (John was getting worried because if morrison uses the light magic so he could not resist light) "Umm.. donot use the light magic please , I cannot resist light" Morrison: "Oh.. LUMOS" (Flicks his wand to john and john falls down ) "John, John? you okay?" Alaska: "John ? john baby ? John u okay?" Morrison:" Alaska we've found his weakness" Alaska: "Oh yess ! You're wonderful Morrison" Morrison: " Okay see you .. bye"


	2. The meetings

In this way morrison leaves from the house and straightly goes to the weasley house. He reaches there and keeps on banging the door , suddenly a very old woman comes and takes her wand out and says :Who are you?"

Morrison:" I.. I ... I am .."

Lady: " What I? Are you the friend of Lord Vendonin"

Morrison:"What? No. No. No absolutely not.. I am the grand son of neville Longbottom . But who are you and where is sir Ron?"

Suddenly morrison notices that "she had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy whitish brown hair, and rather large front teeth, with some wrinkles on face " and suddenly remembers that she is hermoine ,the brightest witch of her age"

Morrison:" Are.. Are you hermoine ? I mean aunt hermoine?"

Hermoine(lady): "Well, you guess me right and let me tell you that you are as same as your grandfather your hair appears to be a light-colored and you talk in the same way as neville did, but by the way im surprised to see you here because my grand grandsons are not here! and why are you calling ron?"

Morrison: " Well i want to tell you and sir ron something?"

Hermoine: *shouts* Ron , ron ? Ron !Morrison is here?"

Ron: "Who is morrison?"

Hermoine:"He is a longbottom, the son of hogwarts headmaster-Muncent Longbottom"

Ron: "Oh , come in come in ! , Neville and I used to be very god friends,"

Hermoine: "Ron shutupp! He's here to tell something "

Morrison:"Well I would like you to call granny luna and grandpa Neville here !"

Hermoine: "Okay wait!"

After 30 Minutes, there is a bang at the door and its a sluggish voice of neville , "OPEN THE DOOR RON"

Hermoine:"Here they come"

Neville: "Hi all , oh son! You're here ?"

Luna:"Hi all, Oh Morrison, how are you?"

Morrison: "Well , everybody sit and listen carefully"

Luna:"Looks like its a serious matter"

Morrison: "We all know that Sir harry has been killed, So has been Miss Ginny and Uncle Albus ! There even have been more deaths like Sir Draco malfoy , Uncle scorpious and now its the turn of alaska , and all four of you, well the son of dark lord was killed by persivius and Alaska but i still feel there is something thats coming! and another important thing i want to tell u and it is that alaska has a son which is a half human and half wizard "

Hermoine:" What?"

Morrison:" Alaska's son John from outside is morally and poweringly human but spiritually and brainingly a wizard, he has powers of breathing underwater, he could resist fire and no damage to his body. Furthermore the son could control the clouds in the sky with his hand and even the wind control was a blessing to him and surely he is a very interesting personallity"

Neville:"Umm so ? What could we do ? "

Morrison:" Uncle you know that I can see a bit of future , dont you?"

Luna:"Well surelly we do know , but what have you seen?

Morrison:"I have seen that there is any other sibbling or child of voldemort rissing to kill and finish the potter and draco family! And I also see the death of Uncle ron and Grandpa Neville with Alaska's husband's death "

Ron:"What ? Are you serious? What else can you see"?

Morrison:"Well I see it coming in a short time!"

Ron:"I dont want to die, em so young ! "

Hermoine:"Shutupp ron!"

Morrison: "I have alot of work to do so can I leave?"

Hermoine: "Well , have a cup of coffe than u can go!"

Morrison:"It's so nice of you"

Luna:"Well, I met Alaska and her husband that day , I have a feeling that his husband is not a human , he is a vampire , a warewolf or god something"

Hermoine:"Are you serious luna? A god in shape of human?"

Neville:"Luna that only your stupid thinking"

Luna:"Well, maybe neville"

Well, all that morrison told everybody, now everybody was really thinking to do something about it , and ron thought that there could be even another hogwarts battle stating that :"Another rise of another lord, wow, another hogwarts battle! Wow ! I would love to fight again! "

Hermoine:"Surely there will be a 2nd nbattle of hogwarts but you really wont be there , didn't you heard of morrison? He said you will die"

Ron: "Well hermoine , now a days I am seeing that you are become umbridge"

Hermoine:"What ? You ..."

Neville:"Hahahhahahaha, Well Ron the book would be : "The brightest witch becomes the Brightest bitch" hahahha"

Hermoine:"Well neville, STUPIFY "

Neville:"Okay e'm sorry "

Morrison keeps on laughing , seeing the friends fight, laugh and was happy with there giggles and on the other hand he was sad that soon these happy faces would turn pale.

2 years pass by...

Now John is 10 years old and he is quickly learning everything from morrison and still there are thoughts from morrison that something is coming back ! Morrison is very tensed and he thinks that if he tells alaska about it , she may get worried. He calls alaska and tells her everything that is going throught morrison's mind and the future!

After hearing it alaska becomes worried and she informs persivius about it and she immediately calls persivius, home. On this note persivius quickly arrives there and says that it has now become a legacy that voldemorts sons and his grandsons will be coming to kill the sons and daughters of malfoy and potter family. Well I am completely assure of it that if anything is even coming to hunt us, even then we can fight it unless it has something very special. Persivius then goes back home, comes again and brings a box, he then calls alaska, and morrison and tells them that he has something very special that his father albus gave him. He shows it to them and in a second morrison recognizes it and says that it is the second most powerful wand made ever in the history of wizarding world. Alaska:"It must have a name , dosen't it morrison?

Morrison:"Yes, it is the TRANSFIGURATIVE WAND, it was given to minerva mcgonagall by albus dumbledore"

Alaska:"But why would Dumbledore give it to mcgonagall?"

Morrison:"Well, Mcgonagall was the best teacher of transfiguartion , hogwarts could ever ever get and she was a very very brave woman and nonetheless she was the headmaster of hogwarts at the time of battle at hogwarts and the most interesting thing is that she was a Gryffindor"

Alaska:"Well ! How do u know so much about it?"

Morrison:"My father is the headmaster of hogwarts and my grandfather was! Dont you know?"

Alaska:"oh , so they told you all of this? ahaan?"

Morrison :"So persivius you have came to give it to me?"

Persivius:"Well morrison, no!"

Alaska:"then persivius why have u brought it?"

Persivius:"We can use this wand to turn anybody we want him/her to turn into!"

Alaska:"Yeah we can use it"

Persivius:"We also have to find the cloak of invisibility lost by my careless father and also the crucifix of ravenclaw which was hidden by roweena ravenclaw in hogwarts"

Alaska:"So we are going hogwarts?"

Suddenly Morrison's mind cranks up and he shuts the gates and windows and says that they are comming.


	3. He arrives

Suddenly at Weasley house, Luna says that the kids are in trouble, so Ron and Neville go there to save the kids.. As soon as they reach there and bang the door! They start shouting that open the door Alaska? Alaska goes and opens the door!

Alaska:"Oh, its you!"

Ron:"Luna , told us that you are in trouble so we came to save you"

Alaska:"Morrison says that they are coming"

Ron:"Who, who is coming?"

Alaska:"He is not answering anybody , and sitting on the sofa! , ask him?"

Neville:"Morrison , my son what happened ? "

Morrison:"Grandpa they are coming"

Neville:"Who is coming ? Morrison? Who is coming ?"

Morrison: It's the dark force, the dark magic , A dark lord is coming, i can see it"

Ron:"Alaska, lock john in the room and call your husband"

Alaska:"okay. *shouts* jack , jack? MR. JACK OLYMPUS, come down"

Jack comes down and he listens all of the hearings then he goes out of the house and picks up mountains and puts them in front of the house. Nevertheless, when he comes inside , there is a sudden bang at the mountains and the voice of a laughing men saying: "oh yess , all are here , Killers of my father and grandfather , hehuhahahahhehuhahahaha, today all will die and the mountains were crumbled by the dark lord. Suddenly the door opens and a man with black clothes enters with a snake in this arm and some dementors around him.

Ron:"What do you wannt? Who are you? Whats your name?"

Lord:"I am Lord spairmot , the son of vendonin and grandson of voldemort. and i want all your dead faces"

Ron:"Get lost"

Lord flicks the wand to ron:"Avada kedavra"

Ron:"AAAAAAH *dies* and falls down"

Neville to spairmot :"Incendio"

Spairmot repeats it to neville:"Avada kedavra"

Neville:" *dies* "

*Persivius runs with alaska and morrison*

Spairmot:" Till where are you gonna run?"

*A voice of child calling mama ? comes from the room*

*Spairmot goes in and sees a human man, with a child *

Spairmot to Jack:"Avada kedavra"

*Spairmot gets shocked when jack dosent die*

Spairmot: "Avada kedavra" "Avada kedavra" at last he says "Spectrum sempra " "Avada kedavra"

*Spairmot now kills jack and he sees a boy .. He says that ooh boy , i will kill you after i kill your mother but first take a curse and become a wizard to fight*

*Spairmot puts a curse on the boy and says his dementors to take some blood from the boys body so spairmot could have a body instead of a skeleton which he was having at that time*

*They take the blood , leaving Jack behind*

The running trio straightly goes to the weasley house and after reaching there , they meet hermoine and luna.

Luna: "Where is neville? , I dont see him , Why are you scared ? Tell me where is neville? Tell me for godsake, tell me where is heeee?"

Hermoine:"Ron comeon in ! "

Hermoine:"Ron? , U there ? "

Luna:"Hermoine, there is no ron and no neville outside the house "

Hermoine:"Whaaaat? , Morrison? Alaska ? Persivius? Where is my husband ? Where is ron? Tell me where is ron or i'lll curse you all?

*After listening what hermoine said, Alaska runs back to her house , morrison goes behind and persivius at the very end was running like they were going for a walk*

Hermoine:"Whaat? You dipshits , where are you going ? You bloody people killed my husband and now running away like cowards!" *Shouts*

Morrison:"Alaska? Whats the matter , where are we goinng?

Alaska:"My son , morrison! JACK ! jack is left behind with spairmot"

Persivius:"But alaska , spairmot can be there, we can be killed "

Alaska:"Shutup persivius , first you are running like we are on a jogging track and now you are just making some cheap excuses? *shouts loud so that 1km away persivius can hear it*"

Persivius:"Did you say anything? I cant hear you !*asks confusingly*"

Now they reach to alaska's house and as alaska straightly goes to the room , Persivius quickly remembers of the transfigurative wand they left in the lounge . Persivius doesnot find the transfigurative wand.


	4. Finding John

The wand goes missing and now miss alaska is still searching for John. Alaska keeps on finding John but she is not succesful. finds some drops of blood outside the corner living room of Jack Olympus. He thinks that maybe thats somebody else's blood and he goes back to Alaska. He tells alaska that there are some drops of blood outside the living room and says that, he thinks that drops of blood are of Spairmot.

Alaska then says morrison that :"you are blind and such stupid man "

Morrison:"What do u mean by that Miss Alaska.?"

Alaska:"Well, If you noticed that spairmot had no body but only a skeleton"

Morrison:"Yeah I did notice"

Alaska:"Then , how can a skeleton have drops of blood."

Morrison:"Ohh, Well I didnt see that form of arragement of clues coming from you!"

Alaska then runs to the room and trys to open the door, She keeps on pushing it but its locked, even morrison tries to push the door and get in but it dosent keep on trying until from the back persivius takes his wand out pointing at the lock and says "ALOHOMORA". The door opens, morrison and alaska take a look at persivius then rush in.

Alaska and Morrison both find some drops of blood, a lying skeleton and John. Morrison quickly takes John in his hand and tells alaska that he needs to take him to the hospital. Seeing his son's wrist cut and uconscious , Alaska feels sorry for John and is very scared that if anything happens to John, she will never forgive herself.

Persivius comes in the room and asks Alaska that why was Morrison rushing to the car. Alaska tells him that what happened to John and then she hugs Persivius and starts crying. Persivius at that danger point fells in love with Alaska and he also hugs alaska with tight hands. Suddenly Alaska sees a skeleton at the side of the room , She is still in the arms of Persivius and asks him that whats that and whose skeleton it could be? Persivius looks behind and he even dosent recognize it and they come out of the room towards the lounge. Persivius than says Alaska to take all her and John's things because they will never come back to the house again. As alaska goes upstairs to pack the bags, in that time persivius goes back to the lounge and starts finding the transfigurative wand. He keeps on searching for the wand and dosent find it. He was still searching and Alaska comes down with 2 large leather bags with tags of olympus on it. Seeing the olympus tag, persivius than thinks alot and tells alaska that the dead body skeleton they have seen is the skeleton of none other than her husband Jack Olympus. Alaska then says him that he is not her husband anymore , Jack was her past, her ex-husband. Listening these thoughts from Alaska , Persivius's heart recieves a delight and he thinks that he will marry Alaska. Alaska then notices and asks persivius that whats the matter? Why is your face gone pale and I think you are finding something? Tell me what is it? Persivius replys and says that it is the transfigurative wand that has gone missing. In a blink of eye , Alaska understands and says that the wand is surely with mister Spairmot. This worries Persivius alot but alaska gives him comfort saying that there is no use of the wand to Spairmot. Persivius asks why? Alaska replys that he never went to a school so how can he even know that whats transfiguration? ! Persivius laughs on this and they leave the house and move towards the hospital.

They both reach the hospital and suddenly they see morrison siiting in a corner waiting for the doctor. Alaska goes and asks where is John ? Morrison replies and says that John's wrist is fine now, but the doctors cant tell when he'll be back in consciousness. Alaska gets bit worried. John than gets discharged and they go to Persivius's house.

Alaska , Morison and Persivius were now going to the potter house. They all are walking on street as Morisson notices the shadow of any fourth person waking behind them , he slowly and steadily takes his wand out. He quickly turns his wand pointing back. He now sees the shadow of 7 or 8 people in the air moving with them. Morrison tries to figure this out and he realises that these things are not people, they are dementors. Morrison's wand was already pointing towards the dementors , he now turns back and spells "Expecto Patronum" in a loud voice. Both Alaska and Persivius are shocked to see what did Morrison do!

Alaska asks: What was that thing?

Morrison: These were dementors. They were following us from the start!

Alaska: What are dementors?

Persivius: Alaska you have never heard of the dementors?

Alaska: I have heard of 'em but never seen them and I even dont know who they are!

Morrison:Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life.

Alaska: But what do they do ?

Morrison: Being blind, Dementors sense and feed on the positive emotions of human beings in order to survive, forcing their victims to relive their worst memories over and over again. The very presence of a Dementor can make the victim's surrounding atmosphere grow cold and dark, and as the number of Dementors increase, so do the effects. They don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought. Most go mad within weeks.

Alaska: Freaky ! Cant we be safe from dementors kiss?

Morrison: "There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just... exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever... lost."

Alaska: "Well good that you killed e'm "

Morrison: "Alaska , they cannot be killed !"

Alaska: "Do you mean they are im.. "

Morrison :"Yes, immortal"

Persivius : "umm morison..the charm you used was the patronus charm?"

Morrison : Yes

Persivius : What does the patronus look like?

Morrison: Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it.

Persivius: So whats yours?

Morrison: A phoenix.

Persivius : Mine is an otter I guess so.

Morrison : Otter is the patronus of hermoine weasley.

Persivius : Hmmm ,it means there is something common in us.

Alaska : Persivius for your kindest information, you are not the sibbling of hermoine weasley.

Persivius: I know right?

Alaska: "Alohomora " *opens the door of the house*.

Persivius: "What the hell? My door would have been opening with a push"

Alaska: "Well, you did it on my door, I do it on your's ...

*They now enter the living room and they all sat down ! Alaska was still worried about John because John was still unconscious.*


End file.
